The Different Cinderella (ML VERSION)
by Happy Balon
Summary: Cinderella berambut putih yang ganas? Zilong sendiri takut mendengarnya. Semuanya salah kau sendiri, Zilong! Jangan salahkan orang lain! " Perjanjian. Kau kahwin dengan aku, separuh harta aku, aku serahkan pada kau, tapi kau kena sentiasa ada di sisi Hayabusa, untuk masa ni. Faham?." -Zilong- " Okey! Harta kau, secepatnya! Heh! Kacang je ni." -Alucard- OOC Warning! Kyaa
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Rambut putih bak salji itu beralun dek dibuai oleh angin. Kulit putih mulus itu terlihat bersinar dibawah sinaran rembulan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berdiri di depan sebuah kubur.

"Ibu… Kenapa ibu tinggalkan Alucard? ."isak sang Alucard itu. Airmata mengalir dengan ditutup rapat. Hanya sang cengkerik yang mampu membalas pertanyaannya. Bibirnya bergetar, kedua tangannya ia genggam didepan dada, sambil berdoa agar ibunya ditempat yang aman. Dia buka kembali kedua matanya yang sembab kerana air mata lalu berkata,

"Kenapa ibu tidak tinggalkan Alucard harta?." Dengus Alucard dengan tidak ada adab. Habis sudah gambaran anggun yang baru tercipta. Ceh! Bibirnya muncung, bak bibir ibu itik. Dia berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang di depan kubur ibunya. "Tidak ada gunanya ibu pergi kalau begini jadinya.!" Alucard mula menunduk sambil mengeluh. Malam makin larut, guruh mula berdentum dari kejauhan. Air hujan mula turun. "Alucard balik dulu! Nanti Alucard datang lagi! Jumpa lagi!" ujar Alucard sambil berlalu pergi.

Itulah Viscount Alucard, berumur 19 tahun, yang baru ditinggalkan oleh ibunya kepada bapa, ibu tiri dan kakak – adik tirinya. Keluarga Viscount bukanlah keluarga yang tergolong dalam kalangan orang susah. Keluarga Viscount boleh dibilang terkenal di negara itu. Mana dengan adikberadik tirinya terkenal dalam bidang permodelan dan lakonan lagi, ayahnya yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan ketua keluarga Dragon dan Yi serta memiliki syarikat penerbangan dan mall mall hingga ke negara luar. Ibu tirinya juga bukan calang calang, Ibu tiri Alucard bekerja sebagai ketua jabatan polis di negara itu dan menguasai hampir separuh ketua mafia yang ada di daerah itu. Lalu kenapa Alucard nak mengeluh lagi?

Maaf ya, pembaca pembaca sekalian. Viscount Alucard itu bukan Cinderella yang seperti kita tahu di dalam kisah dongeng. Cinderella yang manis, sopan – santun, tahu bersyukur serta pengemas. Tidak sama sekali! Inilah kisah Cinderella yang yang pemalas, kuat menjerit, mana dengan sifat kurang ajarnya, hot temper dan suka membuat onar kemana saja dia pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

OOC WARNING!

CHAPTER 1

"Alucard… Bangun, dah pagi lah.!." Teriak sang ibu tiri dari depan bilik. Miya, atau Vinscount Miya itu mengeram setelah tidak kedengaran sebarang sahutan dari dalam. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan yang telah dia genggam , lalu menumbuk kasar pintu kamar tersebut hingga hancur.

"Sudah aku kata jangan naikkan marah aku, Alucard!" Dia mendengus lalu memandang kehadapan. Ini sudah pintu keberapa dia hancurkan dalam bulan ini saja. Budak kurang ajar! Estes akan memarahinya lagi. "Cepat! -." Miya berdiri sebentar di hadapan pintu, matanya meneliti bilik anak tirinya itu. Aik? Kemana dia? Estes sudah memesan pada Miya untuk menyampaikan pesan yang Alucard dipanggil Estes ke tempat tertentu… tapi, kalau Alucard tak ada?

' Ahah! Biarkan saje dia kena marah dengan ayahnya! Padan muka!' Suara hati Miya mengilai girang.

Alucard berjalan menelusuri butik butik pakaian di tingkat 2 itu dengan muka masam, masih memikirkan tentang harta ibunya. Lamunannya terhenti apabila dia terdengar teriakan memanggil namanya lalu dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya menangkap tiga sosok melambainya dari tingkap kedai makanan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Alucard! Sini!" Nana melambai kearahnya sambil tersengih di hadapan pintu kedai. Di sebelahnya ada Clint dan Layla, duduk di meja, tersenyum memandangnya. 'Nampaknya diorang sudah memesan makanan.' Alucard berlari masuk kedalam kedai itu itu lalu duduk disebelah Clint. Layla meneruskan kegiatan lalunya, bersembang melalui salah satu aplikasi online terkenal itu, Nana duduk disebelah Layla.

"Macam mana?."Layla bertanya, masih bermain dengan telefon pintar, sambil meyedut jus CocaCola kegemarannya. Nana bangun semula untuk memesan makanan Alucard, manakala Clint hanya mendengar. "Apanya? Of course lah tak ada! Menyusahkan betul!." Dengus Alucard dengan memayunkan bibirnya.

"Tak apa. Ayah kau kan ade? Tak cukup lagi?."Layla membalas sambil terkekeh pelan. "Dasar tamak la kau ni!" Nana datang sambil membawa satu dulang kecoklatan kepada Naruto, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ibu kau baru mati kot, dah beria ria nakkan duit,! Sabarlah!" Ucap Nana, duduk sopan dihadapan Alucard.

"Ufff… Aku benci ibu aku!" geramnya sambil minum air Coca Cola sekaligus. Dia mengembungkan pipinya. Nana dan Layla memandang Alucard, geram dengan pipi Alucard. "Sudahlah! Aku nak ke tandas!"Dia bangun tergesa gesa tanpa memandang ke hadapan.

Saaaa….

"AARRRGHHH! Baju aku! Hei, sial!" Dia memandang kehadapan, lalu terpegun sejenak. Dihadapannya, seorang lelaki dengan wajah paling blank di dunia merenungnya tajam. Di tangan lelaki itu ada satu cawan kertas yang renyuk. Kelihatan beberapa titik air berwarna hitam menitik dari cawan itu. Sut lelaki itu kelihatan kotor dengan percikan air itu. Nasib baik airnya sejuk… Baju Alucard pun begitu. Nana dan Layla melongo memandang Naruto dan lelaki terpinga.

"Kaulah sial, lembap."

"Apa!? Tak guna! BERAMBUS KAUUU!"

"Sudahlah, aku makin lambat disebabkan kau."

"Hey! Ganti baju aku dulu!"

Lelaki itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Alucard dibelakangnya. Alucard mengejar lelaki itu yang sedang menaiki eskelator ke tingkat 3. Alucard dengan cepat mencabut kasut Nike barunya lalu melempar kearah kepala lelaki itu dan…

Kletuk!

"Don`t mess with me, Bastard!." Lelaki itu berpaling menghadapnya. Alucard memandangnya tajam, lalu lelaki itu mengambil kasut itu dan memanggil beberapa orang berbadan tegap, bersut hitam kearahnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka sambil menunjuk kearah Alucard. Alucard hanya memandang curiga lalu berlalu pergi. Kasut ditinggalkannya.

Deringan muzik dari handphonenya hampir menyebabkan dia terlanggar tong sampah. 'Terkejut aku!'Hmm? Dari ayah.

"Hello, ayah.."

" Datang ke mall shopping Dragon dan kamu terus ke tingkat VIP… Bilik nombor 4, ya?"

Tuuuuuuuuuutttt….

EEEGHHH! 'Baik aku pergi cepat!' Nasib baik dia sudah berada di mall itu. Kakinya mula melangkah, menuju ke elevator dan naik ke tingkat VIP itu. Fikirannya sudah lupa tentang pertembungan dengan manusia blank tadi.

Zilong P.O.V

Pagi yang cerah… Tapi tidak secerah yang disangkakan. Freya memarahi aku lagi kerana mabuk malam semalam. Ahh… Sudahlah! Nanti dia okay semula. Ketukan dipintu mengejutkan ku dari lamunan pagi aku.

"Tuan Zilong! Tuan Zilong! Tuan sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Sudahlah..Biar aku masuk." Ah! Itu macam suara Hayabusa . Untuk apa dia kemari? Sekejap… Jangan jangan pasal perjodohan hari itu. Arghh! Keluarga aku sangat suka menyusahkan aku. Aku sudah cakap aku menolak. Frust tahu!?

"Kalau kau kemari sebab nak membincangkan pasal hal hari tu, baik kau pergi dari banglo kesayangan aku!" Aku memeluk bantal busukku, dan bersembunyi dibawah selimut. Bunyi pintu dibuka benar benar menganggu pendengaran aku sekarang. Terdengar kekehan pelan dari bibir si Hayabusa. Terasa gerakan dihujung katil seperti seseorang duduk diatasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Bersembunyi…"

"Dari apa?"

"Raksasa! Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menyiksa aku, sila pergi." Kekehan mengejek itu terdengar lagi.

"Kalau macam tu, aku kesini untuk berjumpa dengan adikku… Yes... Tidak lama lagi akan ada majlis tari menari di mansion utama Dragon… Aku sudah lupa apa tujuannya.. Ah! Pasal perjodohan untuk anak bongsu keluarga Dragon! Ya.. Soalnya, abangnya Hayabusa sudah berkahwin dengan wanita berambut putih dan mempunyai mata ungu dan cantik seperti pari pari, tidak lama lagi bakal mempunyai cahaya mata yang comel… Ohohohoho~." Hayabusa mengejeknya sambil ketawa. Celaka betul abangnya yang satu ini.

"Sudah tiba masanya untuk kau menikah, wahai adik. Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun-"

"24 tahun!-."

"24 tahun, bukan? Nanti kau sudah tidak subur lagi- Mpphhfff!" Deras Zilong menekup mulut abangnya yang celupar itu.

"Sial kau, Hayabusa! Berambus kau!" Lalu menyepak punggung Hayabusa sehingga Hayabusa bergolek keluar. Lekas Zilong masuk kebilik air. Terdengar suara ketawa Hayabusa dari luar banglo.

"Zilong, file ini perlu disign secepatnya! Jangan menambah kerja aku yang sudah menimbun itu!" Bebel Freya. Gadis si rambut panjang pirang itu mendengus. Zilong duduk di kerusi pengerusinya sementara Freya berdiri disebelahnya.

"Selepas ni, ada meeting dengan klien di Tingkat VIP di kompleks membeli belah keluarga kau. Apa yang kau akan lakukan?" Freya menaikkan sebelah keningnya ketika melihat Zilong mengeluh sambil memandangnya.

"Jangan membebel lah… Aku pun tak tahu lah nak kena buat apa! Aku pening dengan masalah kahwin ni!" Zilong mendesah, mencuba untuk melempar keluar file yang belum di tandatangan tapi tangan Freya cepat menahan file tersebut.

"Kau dah tahu aku tidak suka kau minum benda tu… Kenapa kau ni degil sangat ha?" Zilong tersenyum melihat muka marah Freya. 'Eghh,, tak habis lagi…' Zilong mengekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah… Bising… Pukul berapa meeting dengan Viscount tadi?" Zilong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Freya melihat semula jadual. " Pukul 2 petang."

"Okay! Jom lunch!."

Zilong menarik tangan Freya tapi cepat Freya menarik kembali tangannya. Zilong memandang muka Freya, bingung. Ada apa? Mereka memandang sesama sendiri, Freya baru mahu membuka mulut, tiba tiba handphone milik Zilong berdering. Hayabusa. Freya memandang ke lain.

"Ada apa, Hayabusa?"

"Cuma nak mengucapkan selamat datang dan pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

" Selamat datang pada anak saudara lelaki kau tapi selamat pergi untuk Kagura."

" Haya - !."

Tuuuuuttttttttt…..

"Ada ada saja lah kau ni,Tigreal!" Tawa Estes bergema di ruangan VIP yang luas itu. "Ah! Tapi maafkan aku, Tigreal? Anak lelaki tunggal aku, Alucard itu tidak ada lagi… Mungkin sekejap lagi dia sampai..Jadi aku bawakan anak anak tiri aku dahulu, Lesley dan Harley…" Lesley hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Tigreal sambil mengekal pose anggunnya. 'Alucard celaka tu… Siaplah kau bila aku balik nanti!' Sisi dalaman Lesley menjerit bukan yang berada disebelah Lesley, mula minum air CocaCola. Tigreal dan Estes terus berceloteh tentang masa lalu. Pada saat itu juga, pintu bilik itu dibuka luas oleh Zilong. Kelihatan ada beberapa tompok besar berwarna hitam di bajunya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pakaian kau, Zilong?" Segera Tigreal bertanya kepada anak bongsunya hanya tersenyum memandang Tigreal dan berkata, "Tidak apa apa… Tapi itu tidak penting. Ayah tahu pasal Kagura? Isteri Hayabusa?." Tanya Zilong. Muka Tigreal berubah.

" Ayah sudah cakap , jangan membincangkan hal tak penting-."

Brakk!

"Maaf saya lambat, ayah! AH!" Mata Alucard terus terbelalak setelah ternampak manusia blank tadi.

"Apa?" Pandangan mata Zilong menusuk ke mata Tigreal. Tigreal membalas kembali. Ayahnya ini…

" Eh?."

.

.

.

.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2.

Rambut coklat gelap yang panjang hingga ke pinggang itu berayun perlahan, tidak berikat. Matanya kadang berkedip, bola mata seperti kaca itu terus memerhati setiap penjuru pantai itu. Lidah mula menjilat bibirnya yang kering, pipi kadang diusap oleh helaian rambut panjangnya. Freya tertegun. Jantung berdegup kencang. Betapa indahnya manusia di hadapan dia ini. Alangkah baik jikalau mereka tidak dihalang oleh ibu bapa mereka. Alangkah baik jikalau mereka lari saja.

Tapi…

'Aku minta maaf, Freya… Aku tak dapat memenuhi janji yang seharusnya aku tepati... tapi aku berjanji yang kau akan menemui lelaki yang dapat memenuhi janji kosong aku.'

Entah kenapa, sejak dari hari itu… hati Freya menjadi lapang.

Lega.

" Kau." Kata Zilong sebelum menarik tangan Alucard dan mencium jari jemari yang panjang itu. Lesley dan yang lain, ternganga. Alucard pula memandang Zilong tidak berkelip.

" Perjanjian. Kau kahwin dengan aku, separuh harta aku, aku serahkan pada kau, tapi kau kena sentiasa ada di sisi Hayabusa, untuk masa ni. Faham?." Zilong menatap Alucard tajam, menolak jika tidak yang disebut.

Namun,

" Okey! Harta kau, secepatnya! Heh! Kacang je ni." Oh? Kerja senang. Alangkah salahnya perkiraan Alucard itu.

" Semuanya sudah dipersetujui, aku balik dulu." Zilong keluar dari bilik tersebut sementara yang lain masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

" Bukan ke… kita ke sini untuk berbincang tentang majlis kat rumah kau, Tigreal? Apa yang berlaku ni?." Estes merengus. Ini sudah lebih dari apa yang mahu dibincang.

" Aku pun tak pasti. Dia datang, bertanya tentang kakak ipar dia, marah, Alucard masuk dan tiba tiba melamar Alucard demi Hayabusa?." Tigreal menyusun babak demi babak dengan teliti.

" Wait, sekarang… Alucard sudah menjadi tunang Zilong!?." Lesley menjerit tidak percaya. Harley sweatdropped. Estes dan Tigreal hanya mampu mengangguk. Alucard pula…

" Yeay! Aku kaya! Aku kaya!." Sambil berputar putar senang.

ANAK BONGSU KEPADA DRAGON TIGREAL AKAN MENIKAH BULAN INI!

Tigreal dan Natalia sekarang berada didalam bilik mereka. Natalia duduk bersimpuh di atas katil sambil membaca buku, hanya mendengar celoteh Tigreal. Sejak dari balik tadi, Tigreal membebel dari A hingga Z. Anak sulung mereka ada di hospital bersama isterinya.

"Awak tahu tidak, anak bongsu awak tu buat hal tadi? Dia melamar anak Estes yang berambut putih itu dan menjanjikan separuh harta dia pada budak tu. Erghh… Lepas tu, dia suruh pula budak tu selalu ada dengan Haya. Dia marah saya cakap Kagura itu perkara tidak penting, dia tak tahu ke yang Haya permainkan dia!? Masalahnya Kagura hidup lagi! Arghh! Zilong bodoh!." Tigreal meluahkan rasa tidak puas hati pada Natalia. Natalia hanya tersenyum. Jari telunjuk Natalia melakar satu lukisan di belakang Tigreal.

" Hmm~ Bukan ke dulu awak buat macam tu?." Tigreal tersentak. Betul ke? Well… Tigreal menyengih.

" Lebih baik awak pergi mandi cepat. Sekejap lagi, kita nak pergi tengok cucu kita tu." Natalia menyuruh. Tigreal bangun, menuju ke bilik mandi. Natalia tersenyum. Apa sajalah anak anak mereka sekarang. Dulu, Hayabusa dan Zilong langsung tidak boleh berenggang. Kesana kemari sentiasa berdua. Mereka bukan kembar, tahun kelahiran pun jauh. Sakit bersama, gembira bersama.

Natalia termangu sebentar. Anak Estes yang berambut putih hanya Alucard seorang. Alucard, huh? Anak yang paling dia sukai. Hanya rambut yang diwarisi Alucard dari ayahnya. Mata dia, rupa dia, senyuman dia… semuanya dari perempuan itu. Masih segar di ingatan tentang perempuan tersebut. Saat perut perempuan itu makin membesar, saat Alucard dilahirkan, saat air mata Alucard jatuh ke pipi lalu perempuan itu memeluk, mencium pipi anak itu dan menghapuskan air mata itu. Saat Natalia terpaksa meninggalkan sahabat yang paling dia sayang itu.

Natalia mendesah. Semuanya kisah silam yang tidak bermakna lagi.

" Alucard! Kau sedar tidak apa yang kau dah buat!? Perkara macam ni tak boleh dibawa main tau!." Miya bersuara. Miya melempar surat khabar yang keluar semalam kearah Alucard. Mereka sekarang berada di ruangtamu di rumah banglo itu. Lesley dan Harley menonton televisyen, Estes duduk di sebelah Alucard sambil menenangkan isterinya. Alucard tidak ambil peduli, hanya meneruskan permainan online dari syarikat Moontin itu.

" Pergi masuk bilik kau, pikirkan apa salah kau kali ni!." Miya mengarah, Alucard memakai headphone besar dia, lalu berdiri dan terus keluar ke pintu hadapan.

" Ayah, Alucard mungkin tak balik malam ni." Estes mengangguk pelan.

" HEI! Masuk bilik! Bukan keluar! ALUCARD!." Jerkah Miya. Namun Alucard tidak mengambil peduli dan berjalan pergi, ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Estes memandang kearah Miya, gusar. Miya menjelingnya tajam.

" Awak terlampau manjakan dia." Suara Miya pada masa itu benar benar menusuk sampai ke tulang. Lesley dan Harley takut bukan main, tidak pernah mama mereka marah sampai begini. Estes menggeleng laju.

"MALAM INI TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM." Laju mereka bertiga mengangguk. Miya masuk ke dalam bilik, sambil menghempas pintu sekuat hatinya.

"ORANG BERNAMA ESTES TIDUR DI ATAS KERUSI!."

Estes membeku.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard berjalan keluar dari kedai 24- jam itu. Tangan dipenuhi plastik yang berisi makanan dan minuman… dan bir. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke taman sambil mendengar lagu melalui headphonenya. Bunyi derap kaki membuatkan langkah kakinya terhenti, lalu dia memandang ke sisi. Clint.

"Yo! Layla bising aku keluar malam malam macam ni, Alucard! Janganlah buat Layla marah kat aku hanya disebabkan kau call aku ajak lepak kat sini!." Rengek berjalan semula dan meninggalkan Clint. Alucard mengekeh. " Tapi, kau tetap datang, kan?." Clint membuat muka sementara Alucard membuka bungkusan roti coklat dan menghulurkan pada Clint. Muka Clint terus bersinar. Dia terus berlari kesisi Alucard dan merampas roti itu dari tangan Alucard, lalu makan dengan gembira. Alucard hanya tersenyum memandang kearahnya.

" Kau macam budak budak lah, Clint."

"Hey! Jangan alih topik! Aku terpaksa datang sebab kau tu kawan aku! Kau baru saja kehilangan mak kau, kan? Ayah kau pulak dah kahwin dengan Miya yang ada dua anak yang suka menyusahkan ayah kau. Wait, wait… More like… Cinderella, kan!? Cerita kau macam cerita Cinderella! Mana pula dengan kasut kau yang kau baling kena kepala si rambut panjang tu! Kalau aku penulis cerita, aku akan buat tajuk cerita tu, Cinderella Ganas! Cinderella with the white hair?-." Clint terpaksa berhenti bercakap sebab pandangan Alucard yang nak menelan dirinya. Clint berpeluh gelisah.

"Eeerrr… Sorry?."

" Kau banyak cakap, Clint bodoh!." Clint mengangkat bahu tidak mahu ambil kisah, lalu menghabiskan makan roti coklat tadi. Mereka membelok, taman yang ingin dituju mereka kelihatan, Alucard berjalan menuju ke arah tempat dia lepak bersama Clint selalu. Buaian. Alucard mengambil tempat duduk paling hujung, Clint duduk di atas tanah, bersebelahan Alucard.

Angin sepoi sepoi bahasa, awan berarak perlahan, kadang bulan menimbulkan wajahnya, kadang dilindungi awan. Clint asyik dengan handphone nya, sibuk ber whatsapp dengan bakal isterinya, Layla. Kadang dia tersenyum sendiri, kadang merengus geram. Clint dan Layla bakal berkahwin pada hujung tahun ini. Clint umurnya sudah mencecah 24 tahun manakala Layla baru sahaja 20 tahun. Awal, memang. Namun, Clint mahu mengikat Layla secepatnya dan Layla juga bersetuju. Layla merupakan senior Alucard tahun lepas, Clint pula guru disekolah itu. Alucard kenal benar mereka berdua. Walaupun Clint itu guru, tapi Clint lah sahabat sejatinya. Kenapa? Mudah! Clint selalu ada untuk mendukungnya jika Alucard dalam masalah dan juga sebaliknya. Kadang Alucard merasa bersalah kerana selalu menyusahkan Clint, tapi Clint hanya ketawa macam orang gila dan kata Alucard gila. Ya. Alucard memang gila.

Dia termangu. Dia tahu dia didalam masalah sekarang ini. Salah dia kerana terus bersetuju dengan syarat lelaki berambut panjang itu. Memang patut Estes dan Miya marah. Ini semua hal masa depan dia. Perkahwinan, kot! Seumur hidup dengan lelaki tu!

"…. Lu…"

Erghhh! Kalau aku perhatikan, perangai dia tu-

" Alucard!."

Eh?

" Apa?."

" Macam mana korang nak lakukan sesuatu nanti?." Clint bertanya. Kening Alucard berkerut. "Maksud kau.?" Clint mendengus.

" Sex-." Deras Alucard menekup mulut Clint. "Kau tak ada soalan lain ke nak tanya!?." Muka Alucard memerah. " No, no, no. Aku tanya betul betul ni. Lagipun, kau mengarah kearah situ ke?." Clint mula bertanya macam macam. Alucard menjerit frustasi. Dia mula mengoncang bahu Clint, kuat. Clint ketawa berdekah dekah. ''Dasar budak acah suci je!'', ucap Clint. Makin kuat Alucard mengoncang bahu Clint.

"Okay, okay! Stop! Kau nak bunuh aku ke apa!?." Alucard lepaskan bahu Clint, Clint pun jatuh terlentang. "Kau cakap macam tu lagi, kau mati."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Alucard yang canti- yang tampan lagi perawa- ak!." Clint lambat mengelak dan akibatnya dia dicekik Alucard. Clint ketawa tidak ingat dunia. 'Seronok kacau budak ni!.'Bisik Clint dalam hati.

Tiba tiba, diri Alucard ditarik kebelakang. Clint terkejut bukan main. Alucard sudah mahu menjerkah kepada orang yang menariknya namun terhenti kerana yang menariknya bukan orang lain, tapi tunangnya sendiri.

" What the hell are you doing? Orang akan nampak kau buat benda tak senonoh kat sini, kat tempat gelap pulak tu. Kau sengaja nak jatuhkan maruah keluarga, eh?" Zilong. Alucard mengeram.

"Perjanjian kita-!."

"Perjanjian kita mengatakan kau kena ada dengan Haya! Bukan dengan dia ni!."

"Sedar diri siapa yang minta tolong dulu!."

" Hey!."

" HEY!." Deras Clint menyampuk. Zilong tusuk Clint dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Apa, pendek?."

" WHAT!? Siapa yang pendek, huh? Biar pendek, tapi akal tidak cetek, Dasar orang kaya tidak sedar diri!."

" What!? Bring it on, Old Man!."

Alucard sweatdropped. Siapa lawan siapa sebenarnya ni?

Agak pendek chapter kali ni DX Tapi, silalah baca XD 


End file.
